The Leaf Girl
by MadaSaku
Summary: NEW SERIES! Left alone to defend for herself, the last Haruno survivor must journey into the dark side of the Leaf to bring down the man who threatens to take over the world. However, she can't do it by herself...
1. Chapter 1

The Leaf Girl

Chapter 1: The Beginning

XXX

"Sasori, have you tracked her down?"

"Don't rush me! I would like to see you find her yourself, Deidara!"

"One of you two better find her or else the leader will be mad."

"SHUT UP ITACHI!"

"SILENCE!"

The three men turned around to their leader.

"Leader sama." They said at the same time.

"Report to me now."

"The last Haruno is no where to be found." The red haired man reported. "I believe you killed her sir."

"Probably died with the other Harunos." The blonde backed him up.

"Perhaps," the leader walked over to Itachi, "what do you think?"

Itachi agreed with a slight nod.

"Very well then. I guess we can get back to work. Sasori, Deidara, go back to your posts." The leader walked out of the room. "After all, I have the Leaf to rule. And soon, the world."

"Yes Lord Uchiha!" The blonde and his friend said.

"And Itachi..."

"Yes?"

"I have news about your brother's whereabouts."

"..."

XXX

Long ago, there was a group of powerful fighters and healers that called themselves the Harunos. They worked hard and later on created a small village called the Leaf. Across the world, ninjas, Charka users, and even samurais, came to the village to begin a new slate in the peaceful area. All was good until a new clan called the Uchihas stumbled across the Leaf. They wanted it for themselves and fought with the Harunos consistently for the sacred land. Then one day, a powerful Charka user named Uchiha Madara rose up to power in the clan and destroyed the Harunos, raising the Uchihas to power over the village. Life for those living in the Leaf was harsh and cruel. They wanted a new ruler, but no one had the power to go against a God like man. Only a Haruno could defeat him, but they were killed when he attacked them. Well, he killed all but one.

XXX

_Faster, faster, faster!_

"Get back here girl!" Screamed a store man, chasing her with a broom.

"It's only an apple!" She rolled her as she ran from him. "Come on Teuchi!"

She continued to run until she ran into a fenced off area.

"Just give it back girl and I won't have to hurt you..." Teuchi slowly approached her.

"Quit calling me that!"

She winked at him as she did a back flip over the fenced wall. "The name is Sakura!"

"Damn you Sakura!"

The pink haired lady laughed as she rushed all the way to an empty building. She called it home, it was the only place she felt safe at. It was just like any other house, except the house suffered minor fire burns. An Uchiha attacked a family and took them into custody. Luckily for Sakura, the Uchihas never came back to take the items away.

"Well Mr. Apple, I enjoyed taking you from the crazy store owner," she smiled down at the beautiful red fruit, "but it's time to enter my tummy."

With two huge bites, Sakura finished the apple and tossed it outside her home. The Leaf was already a mess, what was the point of cleaning up after herself? The girl sat down on the couch and stretched out.

"What a nice way to start a morning. What else can I do?" She looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe I can do the Leaf a good thing and start cleaning up? Nah!"

She brushed back her hip length hair as she sat up to look outside. The villagers were doing their normal business: selling things to make a living and doing hard labor for the leader. Times were hard for them and she felt bad that they had to do so much just to live a poor life.

"I swear the leader is insane." She closed he blinds and sat down. "Once I gain enough strength..."

Sakura touched her symbol on her back. It was the Haruno clan sign.

"Once I gain enough strength, I'll kill him for what he did to my family." She whispered. "I vow to bring down the Uchihas!"

Sakura prepared herself before heading outside. She picked up her sword, put on her green vest, and tied back her hair into two pigtails. It was mandatory that everyone with Charka powers to put on vests to warn the Uchihas that they actually stood a chance of kicking their butts, even though no one would dare to.

She slipped her katana in its case and placed it on her right side as she walked outside to the dump called the Leaf. She was ready to kick some serious butt, Uchiha butt.

XXX

The Leaf wasn't the only place in trouble. Below the large village, was an advance version on the Leaf called Under Konoha. But unlike the Leaf, Under Konoha had someone hidden from Madara's grasp. A boy who could unleash his demon. An eight teen year old named Uzumaki Naruto. With his power, he could destroy the Uchiha once and for all. But there was one problem, he hated people as much as they hated him. He was banned from the Leaf because of his strange demon that lived inside of him. He wanted everyone to die. He didn't care for anyone besides himself.

XXX

"Mama, the demon boy is looking at me!"

The mother covered the eyes of her child. "Whatever you do, don't look at him straight in the eye!"

"Okay mama."

The mother and child ran off from a food stand as a blonde haired boy watched them leave from the steps of his apartment. He loved messing around with the civilians of Under Konoha, it made them go crazy. No one cared about his feelings so why should he care if they were afraid of him?

"Damn you Uzumaki!" Cried the food stand owner from across the street. "Quit scaring off my customers you demon!"

The Uzumaki rolled his dark blue eyes. "As if, you crazy old woman! Try to stop me!"

"One of these days I swear..." The old lady mumbled as she went back to working.

_Stupid lady, stupid people of Under Konoha. Why can't the accept me? Why do they hate me so much? What has my demon done to them?_

Irritated with his own thoughts, the boy decided to go on a silent walk by himself, as usual. He passed some more stands and a park where a few children were playing at. By the time he was done walking around Under Konoha, he arrived at the exit of the area. Maybe he escaped, he could start a new beginning in the Leaf, but Under Konoha's leader wouldn't like that.

"Tsunade would kill me." Naruto stated as he walked away from his only exit. "Her and the rest of the villagers."

He had no idea why he wasn't allowed to go the the village above, but he didn't mind. Tsunade told him people would hate him worse up there than they did in Under Konoha. As Naruto made his way home, he passed by some homes that belonged to his old classmates. A girl with the same colored hair as his worked in a fancy flower shop with her mother while her father worked hard as a Charka User. Naruto believed the girl was a Charka User too, but he didn't really care.

And a guy near Naruto's age that lived in the same apartment as him worked with his sister at a pet store. He had a dog that was bigger than Naruto himself. But why would Naruto care?

Walking by another house, Naruto also knew who lived there. A friend of the blonde girl that was a smart, but lazy kid. He lived with his father, who was friends with the blonde girl's father, and his mother who was cranky most of the time.

"What was his name..." Naruto thought as he paused in the middle of the street. "Oh yeah, his name is Nara Shikamaru!"

Naruto continued on walking. Why would he remember his name? Why did he feel jealous of Shikamaru's life? Was it because unlike Naruto, he had a family? Or was it because he was normal?

Naruto wished he could be friends with the flower girl, the dog lover, or even the smart guy. But he couldn't, he hated them as much as they hated him. Naruto had no chance of even thinking of being normal like them.

"Alone in the world." Naruto whispered. "Might as well be dead."

XXX

All over the Leaf were missing posters of an Uchiha. He had ruby red eyes and raven colored hair. While girls called him the "dream man", the rest called him Uchiha Sasuke, the prince of the Uchiha clan. He was drop dead gorgeous and could get any girl he wanted. But he was too busy to think about simple minded girls that drooled over him 24/7. He was missing for a reason: he ran away from Madara and his evil plans. Sasuke wanted nothing to do with the man and decided to escape. Even though he missed his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, he knew it had to be done. He couldn't stand Madara's idea of a perfect world and wanted to gain enough strength to bring down the mad man before he could unfold his plans.

"I hope Sasuke kun will come home!" A girl with long black hair whined to her friend. "I grew my hair out just for him!"

"Me too!" Said her friend. "I would do anything to just talk to him!"

Across the street from the fan girls, a cloaked man sighed. They were Sasuke's age and acting like that? Pathetic. Sasuke pulled down his hood lower as he walked in their direction.

"What will happen if he stays missing forever?"

"Oh gosh, I hope not! But if he doesn't come back, then Itachi will take over Sasuke's spot."

"But Itachi isn't as hot as Sasuke kun!"

"I don't really care," the black haired girl giggled, "all the Uchihas are smoking hot!"

Sasuke grumbled as he finally passed them. Even though Itachi was older, the role of prince was given to him by his deceased mother and father. They believed he would become a better leader than Itachi, and Sasuke wanted to make them proud.

"Mother... father..." Sasuke said as he made his way downtown. "I won't fail you. I will become a better leader than Madara!"

XXX

**Me: This is the beginning of a new series! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I enjoy reading your guys' reviews!**

**Inner self: So don't be afraid to tell her how much she fails! XD**

**Me: -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

The Leaf Girl

Chapter 2: Meeting An Uchiha

XXX

"Let's see... Where can I find some Uchihas?"

Walking downtown in the Leaf, Sakura talked to herself. She was in the perfect mood to kick some Uchiha butt.

"I wonder when Uchiha Sasuke will come home?" Asked a villager.

"No idea." Replied another one. "If he doesn't, his older brother will become prince."

_So this Sasuke Uchiha guy is missing? Maybe I can find him and teach him and his clan a lesson..._

"Excuse me guys!" Sakura ran up to the two who were talking. "You mentioned some guy named Sasuke was missing right?"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." One of them hissed. "And why do you care?"

"I'm going to teach him a lesson for turning the village into a dump!" Sakura was pumped up.

The old villagers laughed. "You, a mere girl? No way!"

"I'm not some mere girl, elders! The name is Sakura, and I will be the one to bring order to the Leaf!"

Again, the elders snickered.

The pink haired girl wasn't pleased. "What's so funny?"

"There's no way some teenage brat can stop an Uchiha! And a girl teenage brat to boot!"

"You better stay home if you know what's good for you girly."

It took all of Sakura's strength to hold back her anger as she stormed off, going deeper into the heart of the village. Rude old people, she'll show them! Sakura wasn't just any girl, she was a Charka user... She was a fighter!

_Once I bring down Madara, I'll rub it in those guys' faces!_

**THUMP!**

Sakura and a stranger fell as they ran into each other.

"Hey..." Sakura rubbed her side where the cloaked man ran into her. "Are you okay?"

Without an answer, the strange man stood up and ran off.

"Weird." Sakura got up, dusting herself off. "Anyway, back to tracking some Uchihas!"

XXX

_Idiot, you almost blew your cover! Luckily, she didn't see you._

Sasuke ran all the way out of downtown to a quiet park where he sat down to catch his breath. He pulled over his hood and looked at the children playing.

"Hn." He looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around who would notice him. "Looks safe here..."

"HEY!"

Sasuke jumped up and pulled out his sword, pointing it at a neck of a woman with pink pigtails. It was the girl he ran into downtown.

"Sorry if I startled you..." She pushed down the sword away from her throat. "But I didn't properly apologized to you when I ran into you."

"You don't have to do that." He said lowly so he couldn't be noticed. "You can go back to your own business."

"It's quite nice here huh?" She completely ignored him as she sat down by him on the bench. "It's so peaceful here. The only nice part of the Leaf."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm Sakura by the way." Her emerald eyes flashed. "What's your name?"

"Why would you want to know?" He grew suspicious. Did Madara sent her to track him down?

"It would be odd to call you 'the guy that I ran into downtown'." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You don't have to act so cool you know."

"You think I'm acting cool?" He scuffed. "You're the one talking to me as if we were friends."

"I just came here to say sorry, gosh." She stood up and looked at him dead in the eyes. "I'm looking for Uchihas that might be roaming around making the lives of people harder than it should be."

"Uchihas..." Sasuke looked down at his feet. "They really are that bad are they?"

"That's why I'm out here! To stop them."

"You think you can stop them by yourself?"

Sakura smiled. "I know I can."

The Uchiha smiled. She was completely clueless of the Uchiha's power. But he admired her for wanting to accomplish such an impossible feat.

"I better be on my way." Sakura noticed how late it was getting. "I still haven't ruined any Uchiha goals for today. See you around 'the guy that I ran into downtown'." She walked off.

Sasuke wanted to tell her his name, but from the way she sounded, he knew Sakura hated the Uchihas. But who can blame her? They were ruining the lives of those who were under Madara's grasp. Sasuke knew there must be a way to stop him and his rule once and for all.

"Good bye Sakura." He whispered. "And trust me, we will meet again."

Sasuke flashed a smile as he disappeared from the park.

XXX

"What is it now Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto tried to smile as he talked to Tsunade, the leader of Under Konoha, but he couldn't. She was annoyed and one false move and she could kill him with a flick of her finger.

"Sorry that I came in short notice, but do you think I can take a walk in the Leaf?"

"No." She coldly replied. "I told you why you're not to go up there."

"I know... But Tsunade sama..."

"No buts Naruto." Tsunade answered harshly, working on papers. "You can't change my mind."

"Tsunade..." He walked up to her desk. "I want to be something more than some outcast in an underground village. I want to be a hero, someone to help others. I don't want to hate anymore. And I know if I go up there, my life will change, maybe for the better. All I need from you is your permission. Please granny!"

Naruto got onto his knees and begged. The blonde leader put down her papers and rubbed her forehead.

"Fine! You can you up there. But remember this: I warned you. The Leaf is a dangerous place and you will need to make a friend up there unless you want to get captured by Madara's men."

"Thank you Tsunade!" He leaped over the desk and hugged her. "And I will make so many friends that you'll be proud of me!"

The lady smiled as she hugged him back. "Just be careful Naruto, you're our only hope. They might not see it, but I do. Once you've achieved what you wanted to do, return as fast as you can."

"I promise." Naruto mumbled into her large chest. "Granny, you're killing me with your boobs."

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she pushed him off of her. "Good bye Naruto."

"Good bye Tsunade sama!" He waved. "When I come back, I will be a hero to the Leaf and to Under Konoha!"

Naruto bowed slightly as he left, ready for anything in store for him in the Leaf.

XXX

"Uh oh." Sasori looked at some papers. "No no no..."

"What is it Sasori?" Asked Deidara, brushing back his blonde hair.

"This isn't good." The man with blood colored hair explained. "I founded some papers on the Harunos in Madara's file cabinets."

"Yeah, hn. And?"

"The youngest child in the Haruno clan was thirteen years old when Madara came to kill them." Sasori continued to read the papers. "But there isn't any record of that child's death in here."

Deidara frowned. "That's not good. Perhaps we forgot to write it down?"

"It's worse than that." Sasori whispered. "Madara didn't kill her. When he came to kill the Haruno clan, the child was probably in school."

"It's been five years since Madara destroyed the Haruno clan and you're saying this NOW?" Deidara freaked out. "That means the kid isn't a kid anymore, but an eighteen year old who stands a chance of ruining Madara's plans!"

"I know!" Sasori hissed. "I just hope Madara can understand..."

"Understand what boys?"

Both of them jumped and turned around to see Madara standing at the doorway.

"Leader sama!" They both bowed down.

"Tell me what you two were discussing." He walked over to Sasori to see papers scattered all over his writing desk. "Are these the Haruno reports?"

"Yes." Sasori replied.

"Why were you looking at these? Since the Haruno clan is gone, we have no need to look at them."

"Actually... Madara sama..." Deidara said slyly. "We discovered there is a survivor... A teenager sir."

Madara's eyes changed from an onyx color to bright red. "I hope you are joking Deidara. I killed them all five years ago."

"All but one." Sasori muttered. "The child was in school when you murdered his or her clan."

The Uchiha glared at the two men as sweat drops fell from their faces. "I have an assignment for you two then. You two will search across the whole world searching for the last Haruno and to destroy the person once for all, starting here. You two won't sleep until he or she is dead, understand?"

"Yes leader!" They said at the same time and dashed off.

Madara gazed upon the papers and burned them with his fire technique. If that teenager discovered their true power, it would end all of his planning of ruling the world. He wouldn't allow that to happen, the Haruno must die.

XXX

**Me: What will happen when Madara discovers the last Haruno is Sakura? _**

**Inner self: They don't know, you're suppose to!**

**Me: :) *Evil perverted laugh of doom***

**Inner self: O_O uh oh...**


	3. Chapter 3

The Leaf Girl

Chapter 3: Wanted! The Last Haruno

XXX

_Okay Naruto, you can do this! _Naruto told himself. _It will be a new step in life. A step that will change my life forever..._

He looked at the stairs that led to the village above. He was ready to change his fate from being an outcast to being a hero that everyone loved. The blonde took a deep breath before taking his first step and smiled. His cautious steps quicken and before he knew it, Naruto was running up towards the light.

He sheltered himself from the light as Naruto finally made it to the outside wall of the Leaf. The village was different than he taught it would be, but he didn't cared. He was finally away from his rude villagers! He was going to make friends and become someone people would speak of in honor. All he had to do was find some comrades and help them out with whatever they needed.

"This will be as easy as pie!" Naruto laughed. "With my boyish cute looks, I'll be making friends without any trouble at all! However, I hope they don't know about my inner demon..."

He touched his stomach. Inside of him was a nine tailed demon that Madara used in war against the famous Harunos. However, the previous leader of the Leaf stopped the demon's rage by imprisoning the creature into a baby's body... Naruto's body...

"Snap out of it." He said out loud. "I'm sure no one my age knows... So I have nothing to worry about!"

Full of angry, he made his way towards the Leaf, seeing pictures of a missing man posted everywhere.

XXX

"Aw, look at these pictures they have up of Sasuke kun!" Cried a female villager.

"He looks so adorable!" Her twin sister agreed. "He better come back so that he can marry me!"

"No way! He's going to marry me to continue on his family's blood line!"

Her sister scoffed. "As if! Everyone knows I'm far prettier than your saggy old butt!"

"I'm only five seconds older than you, idiot!"

As the two girls bickered in front of a food stand, Sasuke was leaning against a wall, hidden from the crowds of people flowing in and out of downtown. As usual, he was covered up in his black cloak that disguised his face. Great, now Madara was putting up pictures for all of the Leaf to see.

_Why would that man go through all this trouble just to bring me back?_ Sasuke thought as he made sure no one was around. _What are Madara's plans?_

Over by the twin sisters, two men who worked under the Uchihas walked up to them of a picture of a clan symbol.

"Hello, fair ladies." The tall guard intervened their argument. "We are looking for someone wearing a symbol like this."

He held up the paper for them to see. It was a red circle colored in that was familiar to Sasuke.

"That symbol..." The twins said at the same time. "It's no doubt, it belongs to that girl troublemaker!"

The shorter guard with brown hair stepped forward. "Can you please describe her to us?"

"She has long pink hair that's usually in pulled back pigtails." The older sister explained. "She's always steals food from Teuchi's food stand. Her name is Sakura I believe." 

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Oh," the other sister jumped in, "she's also a Charka User! She wears the green vest you guys wear."

"Thank you very much, Madara will be pleased with the information you two have given us." The guards bowed and walked away to inform the head Uchiha.

_Impossible. _Puzzled, Sasuke dashed away from the scene. _That sign the guards showed them was a Haruno sign. The Harunos are gone! But again, it was on Sakura's back... What in the world is going on?_

**THUMP!**

Sasuke fell over and looked over at the other person who fell as well.

"Dammit!" Cried a blonde haired guy around the same age as himself. "Watch where you're going!"

"Me? I wasn't the one who was running!" Sasuke shot back.

"We were both running idiot!" The stranger shouted. "Why were you trying to leave downtown so fast?"

"None of your business." Sasuke finally stood up, not realizing his hood had fallen back.

"You're eyes..." The man stared at the Uchiha. "They're as red as rubies... You're an Uchiha!"

A group of people twisted around as soon as they heard the clan's name.

"Hey, that's Sasuke!" Cried a commoner.

"He's back!" Cheered on another villager! "We must tell one of the guards!"

"Nice going moron!" Sasuke pushed away the blonde loser as he ran off.

"Wait up!" He chased after the fast Uchiha. "The name is Naruto, I have the goal of making some close friends and helping them out with any problems they have!"

"You're quick loser." Sasuke puffed, running as fast as he could. "And my only problem was you blowing my cover!"

"I didn't know you were in some kind of disguise!"

Both of the men continued to run until they reached some stone stairs that led to the homes of the higher ups. Around the stairs were high stone walls that made sure no one could watch the higher ups. Naruto and Sasuke were safe hiding behind the walls near the entrance way to the houses, for now.

They both sat down on the first step to check their breaths.

"Get that troublemaker!" Naruto and Sasuke heard a booming voice from the distance.

"Oh crap, they're after me!" They both said at the same time.

Doing a high back flip over one of the stone walls, a woman jumped down between the blonde and dark haired man. She spun around to quickly recognize Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke remembered her. "They're after you?"

"Yeah. Info came out about me and somehow, Madara got his dirty hands on it." Sakura looked over at the blonde. "Who's he?"

Sasuke looked over at the blonde to see him dumbfounded. "Y-you look just like the leader of my village!" He blushed. "But her chest is bigger than yours and she's a blonde..."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the boob comment.

"His name is Naruto." Sasuke interrupted him before he made matters worse. "And from the looks of it, he's in a pretty bad spot as us."

"Us?" Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. "The guards are after me, not you two."

Angry voices of the guards grew closer as Sakura tried to figure things out with Sasuke. He had no time to explain, they had to escape.

"I'll explain things later." Sasuke pulled Naruto up with him. "Right now, we have to leave the village before we get caught by them."

"But I'm sure the guards will be at the exits of the Leaf." Sakura stated. "We have nowhere else to go."

Naruto rubbed his head. "Actually, there is one place..."

"They lead us to it!"

Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto as they ran for their lives away from Madara's goons.

XXX

"Madara sama, I was told that the Haruno girl had escaped."

Clenching to his throne of a chair, he muttered some bad words under his breath before talking to Deidara.

"And what about the rumors of Sasuke returning to the Leaf?"

"Not sure leader." He answered quickly. "A group of villagers said they saw him, but by the time the guards got there, he was gone."

Standing by Madara's side was Itachi who looked down at the floor. "Sasuke..."

"Don't worry yourself over him Itachi." Madara told him. "I've been keeping an eye out for him and I'm sure where he'll be heading."

Deidara asked, "Where to?"

"The only place he can run to," the man evilly smiled, "Under Konoha."

XXX 

**Me: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are finally together :D**

**Inner Self: Who else will they bump into? _"**

**Me: Tune in to find out!**


End file.
